


Looking Like That

by mybeanieandme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: An AU of Sorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cantina Antics, Din's out here saving young gays, Drinking, First Time, Just wanted Din to meet Twink Luke, M/M, New Hope Age Luke, Not Beta Read, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Proportionally Aged Din, Their age gap is the same as it is canonically, helmet stays on, knight in shining armor, protective Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: Din is working on building his bounty hunting reputation, picking up odd jobs on the outer rim, when he becomes the unexpected hero of a young future protagonist.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 494





	Looking Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit obsessed with the concept that Din will never know just how much of a twink his husband was when he was younger. So I wrote a fic to remedy that. I believe their canonical age gap is 8 years? Anyway. We tried. I will come back and made edits later. And perhaps one day I will get a beta.

_He’s pretty._ Din thinks as the young man steps into the bar. He’s got to be young. 20 at the most but Din wouldn’t be surprised if he were still 18. He looks out of place amongst the scruff of the clientele and the dinginess of the room, with his sandy blonde hair and his bright blue eyes.

He’s green around the gills too, trying to look suave but Din can see the bantha-in-the-speeder-light’s expression on his face even from his spot in the corner. He’s got no clue what he’s doing there and his companion isn’t fairing much better.

But they’re not his business and that’s what Din is there for- to pick up a job. The pickings are slim on this particular evening and so he sits- ever waiting.

“You a bounty hunter?” A Twi’lek approaches Din around an hour later, it’s enough time passed for the blonde and his friend to settle into a booth and be well and thoroughly drunk. Not that Din has been watching- he might just be a little worried. It’s not his business- but he’s not much older than them (okay maybe a bit older) and he remembers what it was like being a small kid from an even smaller place and itching to be anywhere.

“What’s the job?” Din asks by way of reply.

The Twi’lek smiles at him revealing his particularly sharp incisors. “Someone’s stolen something from me and I want it back-.”

Whoever it was stole it and whatever was stolen- Din never learns as a particularly mean Rodian has chosen this particular moment to pick a fight with the pretty blonde and his companion.

“Back off,” Din’s steady voice cuts through the bedlam before it can begin. Blaster pointed, the inhabitants of the bar go eerily still as Din seems to have taken command of the room from a few paces out.

<< I don’t want any trouble, Mandalorian,>> The Rodian speaks in his native tongue. <<These two spilled my drink and owe me another.>>

Din’s eyes slide to the booth, his helmet not moving. He can see where the cup’s been tipped, murky liquid on the table and two terrified kids pretending to be brave. They are drunk so maybe the pretending isn’t so difficult right now.

Din tosses the Rodian more than enough credits to cover at least two more of whatever he was drinking. He sighs internally. _This trip was entirely counterproductive._ <<Go buy yourself another. These two aren’t worth it.>>

That seems to break the tension as the Rodian agrees and heads back to the bar and everything settles back into rhythm.

“We could’ve handled that,” says the blonde, and Din can’t help but smile to himself. Maybe it wasn’t the alcohol making them brave.

“Sure, you could have,” Din says evenly enough.

“That’s right,” the companion speaks up now. From this distance Din can see he’s got the beginnings of a mustache sprouting beneath his nose. “We’re good in a fight.”

“I’m sure you are,” Din agrees easily enough and he turns to leave them.

He doesn’t make it three paces back towards his table and there is another crash behind him. And then a lot of things happen rather quickly.

There’s a snick of a holster and the Rodian looks murderous as he wears his new drink on his shoes. Din has just enough time to strike him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun before he dodges a blow from someone who must be the Rodian’s kin.

Din kicks a table between them knocking it and all of its contents to the floor, effectively giving himself enough of a diversion to get away, dragging the teenagers behind him.

Ten steps outside something seems to kick in for the blonde and he heads for their speeder, Din urges them more quickly by picking up the kid with less whiskers than a loth-cat.

“I’m driving,” Din says as he throws Mustache in the back seat.

“But it’s my speeder,” The blonde frowns and his pouty face makes him far too cute and Din wonders why on earth this kid ever felt like he’d survive a night out at a bar like that.

“And your life,” Din agrees and that gives the blonde pause. His blue eyes are so expressive even in their drunken haziness. Din can see the moment he decides and slides himself into the passenger seat and they are off.

It’s far enough away that it’s going to be a pain in the ass to get back. Din will have to walk it or steal this speeder, which at this point he might feel entitled to- wouldn’t that be a fair trade? Your life for your speeder.

“Thanks-,” the blonde says, breaking through Din’s concentration. It’s been ten minutes of driving in the general direction of nothingness. There’s a chill desert breeze as the deep blue of the evening envelopes them. Din glances to him and notices the heat on his face has lessened and he seems a little more sober. “For what you did back there.”

“You’re welcome,” Din answers simply enough and he sits up a little higher in his seat.

“Biggs wanted to get wasted and didn’t want to go alone. I knew it was a bad idea,” The blonde is shaking his head, easing his head onto his hand as he leans on the side of the speeder. He seems to be talking almost to himself and Din is unsure if he should respond.

“He seems to have succeeded,” Din remarks as the snores from the backseat become too loud to ignore.

The blonde laughs until he snorts and then the flush is back across his face.

_He’s pretty._

The thought persists and Din begins to see a light in the distance. A moisture farm. _Dank Farrik._ It was going to be a very long walk back.

“I didn’t want to drink,” the blond says so softly Din almost doesn’t catch it.

“What did you want?” Din finds himself asking and the surprise that flashes in those blue eyes matches Din’s own surprise at himself asking the question.

But the smile he receives by way of response is worth it. It’s worth its weight in credits. “I was trying to get laid,” the blonde tells him confidentially.

Din barks a laugh, unable to help it. “In a place like that?” God he was really starting to like this kid. If he could muster any sense of self-preservation he might make it pretty far with such a brazen attitude.

“Hey,” the blonde laughs along with him acting extremely offended, pressing a hand playfully against his upper arm. The movement is still a little sloppy but the air seems to be doing him well enough. “I mean that Twi’lek you were talking to looked pretty cute.”

The blonde raises his eyebrow and Din has to wonder if he is trying to rile him up. “Twi’leks like that are always trouble,” Din shakes his head in an easy offer of advice.

“What kind of Twi’lek is that exactly?” the blonde asks as the shape of the house comes into view.

“The kind wanted in four star systems,” Din answers easily enough, wondering what the blonde was trying to get at exactly.

“Four?!” the blonde says loud enough that Biggs stirs in the back.

“Not exactly a night in shining armor,” Din shrugs his shoulders.

“No,” the blonde says at length and he leans back a little in his chair. “But you are.”

Din winces, he supposes he walked right into that. “Right,” Din says and he hopes the blonde can hear him roll his eyes behind his visor.

There’s a warm hand on the back of his glove all of a sudden where it sits between them. “I mean it-,” Din manages to meet his eyes as he stops them in front of the house. “He would’ve shot us for sure.”

Their faces are close together as small insects circle the lone light near the front door.

“You’re welcome,” Din repeats his earlier sentiment as the blonde’s hands move towards his face. Fear shoots through him as he prepares to catch his wrists.

But the blonde shakes his head a little as if to assure him of something so against all of Din’s better judgement he lets him touch his helmet.

The blonde smiles at first, seemingly pleased to have been trusted with such treat as this. He pulls Din towards him gently, making no motion to remove his helmet, simply pulling him closer- to kiss.

It isn’t the first time Din’s been kissed on the visor. But it’s certainly the most sincere. Usually, his lovers press them ironically all over his helmet in a haphazard gesture as they have hot anonymous sex in any various location.

This kiss is sweet and earnest and right where the blonde assumes Din’s lips are. He’s not far off, and heat flashes in Din’s stomach.

“Would you sleep with me?” the blonde asks and his hot breath fogs most of Din’s vision. His voice is soft and entreating, lacking all the confidence of the bravado at the cantina. But there’s still something there. You have to be brave, Din supposes, to ask a perfect stranger for sex, let alone a Mandalorian.

Din’s hand finds the blonde’s hair, tugging him gently back, just far away. “You’re drunk,” he says in the gentlest way he knows how.

“Maybe a little,” the blonde shrugs and Din tightens his hold on his hair as he feels him move towards him again. The tug sends a shiver down the blonde’s back that Din can feel through his glove.

“Please,” the blonde whines.

“I don’t even know your name,” Din shakes his helmet ever so slightly.

“Luke-,” Luke says almost immediately and then leans forward again like his name was the key to unlocking this whole thing.

“Luke,” Din smiles, it’s the perfect name for him. “You need to sleep this off. And I need to start walking back.”

“Stay-,” Luke shakes his head, not giving Din an inch to protest. “I’ll- keep my hands to myself- but it’s late and it’s the least I can do. You can use the fresher and eat something-. It’s safe-. I’ll drive you back into town tomorrow.”

Din sighs and bumps his forehead to Luke’s placatingly. He’s sure the aruetii is unaware of the significance but it seems to set him at ease all the same.

Together, though Din does most of the lifting with Luke still being slightly too intoxicated, they get Biggs inside, so dead to the world he barely stirs as they lay him on the sofa.

“Can I get you something to- eat- or- drink-,” there is a lethargy to Luke’s speech that Din attributes to a sleepiness that is confirmed at Luke yawns in spite of himself and apologizes for.

“You should get some rest,” Din shakes his head.

“You can share my bed if you’d like,” Luke offers easily enough and Din weighs his options. He has half a mind to sleep in the speeder outside. But inside would definitely be safer. Luke’s bed on the other hand seems dangerous. “No funny business.”

Din chuckles. “You’re either very brave or very foolish,” he tells him but follows him into the room all the same.

Luke’s smiling at him as he sits with his back against the wall as far from Luke as he can possibly get. Luke doesn’t say a word, simply curling up like a cat in what must be his usual spot. “Goodnight my handsome prince,” Luke says into the dimly lit room.

Din grunts and watches Luke fall completely asleep in real time, his breath evening out and those plush lips going slack.

He nearly has second thoughts- he could be back on the Razor Crest and far off this rock before Luke ever woke up if he headed out now. But before he knows it, he falls asleep.

He wakes up an indeterminable time later laying comfortably on the bed with Luke plastered to his side. Somehow, despite Din’s ridged insistence on separation- like two dense planetary bodies, their gravity brought them together.

It’s not unpleasant, is the thing. It’s actually kind of nice, a weird warm feeling suffusing him as Luke nuzzles in closer to the cloth covering his neck. Din did not, in general, feel alone in his day to day life. But there was something pretty spectacular about waking up next to a beautiful man that you simply couldn’t deny- no matter how asleep the arm was that he was laying on.

Luke stirs unprompted as his discomfort seems to register. “Do you always sleep in this?” the question is muffled in cotton.

“No,” Din answers. “In the privacy of my ship I sleep completely nude.”

That shocks a laugh out of Luke and then a groan as after effects of the alcohol make themselves known once more. “You’re mean.”

“I should head out,” Din moves slightly to disentangle himself but Luke moans sharply and Din suddenly realizes what’s hard against his hip.

“Sorry-,” Luke says and makes a motion to move away. But Din needs to hear that moan again and so he pulls Luke closer with his trapped arm.

Luke gasps as he’s rolled on top, his cock pressed between them, face flushing slightly. He’s still too damn pretty, hair messy from sleep and wearing last night’s clothes. Din places his hands on either of Luke’s thighs as he moves to straddle him.

“Yes,” Din says finally.

“Yes?” Luke repeats like he’s no idea what Din is talking about.

“I would sleep with you,” Din finishes and Luke’s posture goes a little stiff as the events of the evening come back to him.

“That was embarrassing,” Luke starts to cover his face with his hand but Din catches it first, lacing their fingers. “Sorry, I came on so strong.”

“I liked it,” Din tells him truthfully. “But I wasn’t going to take advantage of a drunken eighteen year old.”

“What about a hungover nineteen year old?” Luke raises his eyebrow and Din chuckles.

It’s slow and tentative at first, Din not willing to concede much but his gloves and the slight stretch of skin to fish his cock out. But they find their way to Luke being naked in his lap and panting on his fingers. _Pretty pretty pretty._ Din’s brain plays on repeat as Luke bites at his bottom lip yet again. It looks sore, worried over with teeth as he tries not to be so loud. He looks wrecked already and Din wants to savor every second of it. He’s delectably responsive and Din wants to hear every noise he can make.

“Please-,” Luke gasps above him, his thighs clenching in on Din’s hips as Din circles the pads of his fingers around his prostate.

“Have you done this before?” Din asks, his fingers working in a little deeper. It’s a question he should have asked at the beginning of all of this but he feels he already knows the answer, given where they met.

“No-,” Luke shakes his head once and moans as he feels Din add another finger.

“Just a little more,” Din promises and scissors his fingers. Luke’s cock is twitching between them, Din has been watching it twitch from a flush pink to an angry red. It looks like it hurts but Din’s not doing much better, his own nestled beneath the man in his lap, and he can feel the lubricant dripping out of him and onto his tip.

Din can’t take it- satisfied that he won’t immediately hurt him, he replaces his fingers with the head of his cock. Luke groans their loss but immediately moans his approval at this step forward.

He’s tight. Gods he’s tight and warm and Din feels dangerously close to finishing. But if this is Luke’s first time he’s determined to make it good. He rolls them over quite suddenly, a burst of laughter emanating from Luke before Din presses back into him and the sound is choked off in the back of his throat.

Luke wraps every limb around him, holding on tightly as Din works himself into the hilt. He manages two good trusts before Luke is coming with a shout over both of them, still untouched and twitching between.

Din fucks him gently through it, brushing his bangs away and keeping his hand at bay as Luke fights the urge to be embarrassed. “Do you even know how pretty you are?” Din asks sincerely and Luke meets his gaze like he can see his eyes through the visor. He touches their foreheads together and sits back a little but Luke holds him tight.

“Please- I want to feel you-,” Luke requests softly.

“Tell me if it’s too much-,” Din starts but Luke’s thighs are gripping him tighter so he gives him what he wants.

He takes his pleasure of him, trying to be conscientious of overworking Luke, but craving his release. Din hoists Luke’s thigh over his shoulder and fucks him that much deeper. Luke holds him impossibly close, milking his length with every inward stroke until Din can’t stand it, coming hard inside him with a muffled groan.

They lay next to each other for several minutes just listening to the other breathe before Luke starts to laugh softly.

“What?” Din asks and there is a grin in his voice.

“I don’t even know your name,” Luke echoes Din's sentiment from last night as he turns his head to look at him, smile breaking wider across his face. “But I’m pretty sure that was a good first time.”

“Definitely,” Din agrees.

“We should get you back,” Luke sits up a little before rolling out a bed to find a clean shirt as he uses his last shirt to wipe the mess off his chest.

Luke seems more relaxed now, an easy confidence radiating off of him as he drives Din back to town. Biggs was asleep when they left- “And he’ll be asleep when I get back.” Luke insisted.

The distance back feels so much shorter and Din thinks he definitely could have walked it but he’s glad he didn’t.

“Wow,” Luke nearly jumps out of the speeder when they pull up on the Razor Crest. “She looks brand new.”

“Thanks,” Din swells a little as he follows Luke out of the speeder, he is proud of her in ways he doesn’t quite understand himself.

There is some kind of moment that passes between them as they both stare up at Din’s ship that neither of them can put a name to. The nebulousness of some people in your life.

“Well if you find yourself baking under our twin suns again- you should look me up,” Luke offers easy enough.

“Din,” Din says and a million watt smile breaks across Luke’s face.

“You should look me up, Din,” Luke repeats.

“I will,” Din agrees and he finds himself meaning it. He takes a moment and pulls Luke close, tangling his re-gloved hand in Luke’s hair and presses their foreheads together with weight. “Take care. And don’t let Biggs take you there again.”

Luke chuckles and shakes his head. “Afraid I’m going to pick up that Twi’lek?”

“You’re something else, Luke,” Din chuckles and they part.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Vance Joy's "I'm With You" because it's 100% the first song on my dinluke playlist.
> 
> I also never write things in the present tense idk what it is about this fandom that compels me to do so. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
